The dual cell Fourier transform mass spectrometer has been tested in various modes of sample introduction and found to have several basic design flaws precluding its usage as a routine analytical instrument. Experiments using electron ionization - probe analysis, laser desorption, and gas chromatography have served to suggest alternative hardware and software designs which are presently being built and which will be installed in the next year. The instrument has been used to characterize synthetic intermediates and products, particularly in a high resolution mode. Collaborative studies on element and nuclide selective analyses using a microwave reaction interface to combust organic compounds and analyze the resulting species are continuing.